Afterlife
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: "She has never believed in such a concept-after all, if an afterlife did exist, then surely that would render their occupation utterly useless. But now, she thinks, she wants nothing more than for there to be an afterlife." Oneshot .Post-Episode 6 , Pre-Episode 7. Rated T to be safe.


**I wrote this little one-shot on an impulse, and it is mostly about episode 6, but it is also meant to serve as a bridge between that episode and the one after it. So the POVs I've chosen are probably atypical ones to be viewing Akuma no Riddle's version of Romeo and Juliet from, but I thought it would be interesting anyway. **

Even though the curtains had fallen , even though there was no longer any need for her to be in the role of the Friar , Nio still finds herself reciting a silent prayer for them , crossing herself in the process.

She had known that there would be death at the end of all this. After all, they were all assassins, all after the same target. It was to be expected, and she had known this. Part of her even relished the thought of seeing how it all turned out in the end.

Yet it wasn't meant to be like this.

She looks at them, at Hitsugi with a blade in her chest, Chitaru motionlessly embracing her. The blood, pooling outwards underneath them, a lake.

_That needs cleaning. _She thinks absently, but that isn't what she _really_ thinks.

Instead, she thinks of the afterlife. She has never believed in such a concept-after all, if an afterlife did exist, then surely that would render their occupation utterly useless. But now, she thinks, she wants nothing more than for there to be an afterlife. That way, Hitsugi and Chitaru could meet again, and resolve their differences. That way, Hitsugi's wish would come true, and Chitaru could get her closure at the same time.

As she hears the shocked cries and chattering of her remaining classmates, she slowly reaches into the depths of her costume for her cellphone. There are things that need to be done, and fast.

Even as she places the call, she thinks of the afterlife. Hopes for its existence.

**…**

For a girl who doesn't care about anything, she finds that whole mess this hurts her a lot.

It came out of nowhere, ended just as quickly, and now, she doesn't know what to think.

_What just happened? What on earth happened? _

Briefly, she wonders what Shiena would make of this. The poor girl would be torn between excitement at her precious play turning out so authentically and grief at how the stars of said play were dead, she decides.

"Hey, Inukai! They need help with the cleanup!" Suzu rushes in to tell her this, bustling out just as quickly.

"How tiresome." She says to Suzu's back. But nonetheless, she gets up and makes her way to the stage to help.

Nio orders them to not separate the two dead girls (lovers?), so Isuke finds herself carrying Hitsugi as Tokaku and Haru pick up Chitaru's weight. She tries not to shudder as blood stained cloth touches her skin.

As they move them away, Sumireko leaves to try and distract Mizorogi-sensei. She returns a few seconds later, informing them that the rest of the school are busy interrogating him about the 'class hotties', so they are safe for a while. This makes Banba (who had become Shinya at some point) cackle ridiculously. From there, everything proceeds quickly, but Isuke is hardly aware of her actions until the person Nio called comes in and she is dismissed.

As she walks, she slowly puts up her barriers again, willing herself to not care. But this time, it is so much harder.

**…**

This hadn't been the first time she had encountered so much blood. Time spent living on the streets and through two world wars tended to make a girl impervious to such things. It wasn't the first time she'd seen a couple die together either, whether through coincidence or suicide pact.

So, although Suzu did feel sorry for the two of them, the situation did nothing but make her feel her age, more deeply than ever. How much longer would this continue on for? How many more people would she have to watch die?

As she gets into bed, she looks over at the empty space on the other side of the room. She finds herself missing Kouko more than ever, despite the fact that the feeling no longer means anything. Kouko had been the only member of the class she had told about the truth, and she had been so good about it. So fascinated about how events written down in the history books had really unfolded. She knows that Kouko would have been willing to listen to her as she spilled out other stories of deaths like these.

_But she would have hated this entire situation. It would have reminded her of what she had lost. She was never suited to the life of an assassin. It's better this way. _

She reaches over and switches off the light so the only light in the room comes from her clock. Before she closes her eyes, she looks at the clock. Notices the date.

_Soon, it will be my turn. _She thinks.

Finally, after all the planning she's put in, all the measures she's put into place, the precautions she has taken. After watching how her fellow classmates try and fail to grant their own wishes. After watching two of them _die _for their wish. Finally, it is time for her to go about making her own wish a reality. After all this time , all this pain , it is no less than she deserves , and after watching Hitsugi and Chitaru , her belief in her ability to succeed in killing Haru and getting her wish is stronger.

_Yes. Soon, it'll be my turn. _

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave feedback!**


End file.
